


in which tommy is compared to a bee

by shr000m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bees, Dream is a dick in this, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: dream pushes both tommy and tubbo around.tubbo is sick of it.***“So, in a way, this bee is just like Tommy.” Dream said, inspecting the bee on his finger. Tubbo clenched and unclenched his right fist.Dream’s smile diminished into a straight line. He flicked the bee off of his finger and as it lay stunned on the ground, ground the heel of his shoe into it’s body.Tubbo cried out, horrified.Dream looked him in the eyes. “Interesting. Isn’t it?”
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo was tending to his bees, as usual.  
All he was doing was playing around with them right now, however. He’d put on his beekeeper hat, and walked into the glass dome in an effort to calm down.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” 

He spun around, nearly falling over. “Dream?”  
The taller man stood with his hands in his pockets, not having bothered to put a mesh hat on to protect himself.   
“How close the bees are to being just like your citizens.” Dream said, his tone languid.  
Tubbo tensed. “What?”   
“You care for them, you love them.” Dream continued, his voice like a song.   
“Yeah. I do.” Tubbo said, his own voice verging on indignant. 

A bee landed on Dream’s outstretched index finger. He smiled calmly, but the action almost seemed like a threat.  
“And then there’s Tommy.” Dream said, still smiling. He focused his gaze on the bee still on his finger. “He’s just like all the other bees, with one difference. He causes trouble.” 

Tubbo shifted, shrinking back in his suit.  
“What do you do when a certain bee causes trouble too often, Tubbo?” Dream asked, his smile fixed.  
“I let him go into the wild.” Tubbo murmured, looking down so the tears in his eyes wouldn’t fall.

“So, in a way, this bee is just like Tommy.” Dream said, inspecting the bee on his finger.   
Tubbo clenched and unclenched his right fist. 

Dream’s smile diminished into a straight line. He flicked the bee off of his finger and as it lay stunned on the ground, ground the heel of his shoe onto it’s body.

Tubbo cried out, horrified.  
Dream looked him in the eyes. “Interesting. Isn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse and door locks   
> urgg my body is deteriorating i’ve been tired for the last three days straight and my sleep schedule isn’t even that bad wtf   
> -jasper

“Put it in the hole.”   
“No.”  
“Put it in the hole.”  
“No!”  
“Put it in the damn hole, Tommy!”  
“No! I won’t, I won’t!” Tommy screamed, clutching the compass to his chest. It glowed faintly, emitting a faint heat.   
“Tubbo doesn’t care about you, Tommy!” Dream shrieked, and Tommy felt his heart drop. “He burnt it the day Ghostbur gave it to him! He’s not your friend!”

Tommy stumbled back, clenching his fingers around the compass. “No...” he replied, his voice trembling. 

“I am your only friend, Tommy.” Dream said, and his tone was gentle and warm. Tommy looked up at him again. “Tubbo doesn’t deserve you. Put the compass in the hole.”

Tommy hesitantly loosened his grip on the compass and hovered his hand over the hole. He withdrew it, tears welling up in his eyes. “Please, Dream-“ he said hoarsely.

“Don’t you care about me, Tommy?” Dream asked softly. “Tubbo doesn’t care. It hurts me to see you still hung up on him.” 

Tommy’s lip trembled. He lowered the compass down into the hole.

Dream’s mouth spread into a grin underneath his mask. “Perfect, Tommy! Would you like to do the honours?” He placed down some TNT and offered the flint and steel to Tommy. 

He fumbled with the rough stones as he hastily lit the TNT. His vision was blurry.   
A tear slipped down his face as he heard the banging from below their feet, and his only valued possession was torn away from him.

***

Tubbo set a serious expression on his face as he fit the padlock onto the door.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Ranboo!” he exclaimed brightly, all seriousness forgotten. “I’m upping security on the bee dome.”   
“Why?” Ranboo asked curiously.   
Tubbo’s face fell. “No reason.”   
Ranboo studied him for a few seconds. “What happened?” he asked bluntly.  
“It was just a dream.” Tubbo said, keeping his tone light hearted.   
Ranboo clearly wasn’t done yet. “Tubbo.” he said, his tone low. “You can tell me.” 

Tubbo felt tears well up in his eyes. “No reason.” he said fiercely, locking the door and trying to walk away. Ranboo caught his forearm.  
“Tubbo, what happened?” he asked, and his voice was worried.   
Tubbo bit back the tears. “Nothing, I told you-“  
“Tubbo, I can tell what’s going on! What happened?” Ranboo exclaimed.  
“Dream happened!” Tubbo raised his voice, then slapped a hand over his mouth.  
Ranboo blinked. “Tubbo. Calm down.” he said, his voice gentle. “What did Dream do?” 

Tubbo fumbled with the padlock. He needed his bees. What if something happened to them?   
“He wasn’t real.” Tubbo said quietly. “But he was.”   
Ranboo was silent.  
“I was tending to my bees, just like normal.” Tubbo’s voice shook. “And then Dream came in. He was talking about how the bees are like my citizens.”  
“How did he get in?” Ranboo interrupted.   
“What?”  
“You always keep the door locked. Never with w padlock, but enough to keep somebody out without breaking the door.”  
Tubbo was quiet. “I don’t know.” he said hoarsely.  
He walked into the dome and sat down on the grass, bringing his knees up to his chest.   
“He compared Tommy to a bee.” 

Tubbo could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He forced them back as Ranboo locked the door behind them and sat down cross-legged beside him. “And then he stomped on the bee.”   
Ranboo jerked his head up, shocked. “What?”  
Tubbo nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Are you sure that was Dream?” Ranboo asked hoarsely.   
“No.” Tubbo said uneasily.   
“Why?”  
“Because he disappeared after that. Right in front of my eyes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy tw for this one.  
> -manipulation  
> -gaslighting  
> -derealization/depersonalisation  
> -physical and mental abuse  
> -panic attacks 
> 
> enjoy the ride, boys

“Tommy!”  
Tommy heard Dream’s joyous shout from his tent. He poked his head out to see the man walking towards him, his mask pushed slightly up, a smile showing.

“How are you today?” he asked.  
Tommy felt a twinge of surprise. “Oh, I’m okay. You seem happy.”  
“Yeah, I am!” Dream said, walking left, swinging his arms. Tommy ran to keep up with him.  
“Oh! Dream! I wanted to ask something!”  
“What?” Dream ventured.  
“Where’s Ghostbur? I haven’t seen him in days.” Tommy said.  
It was true, he did miss Ghostbur. 

Dream’s smile faltered. “Who?” he asked.  
Tommy looked at him in confusion. “You know, Ghostbur? Ghost of Wilbur Soot? Obsessed with blue? He built most of Logstedshire?” 

“Oh.” Dream said quietly. “Not this again.”

Tommy felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. “N-not what again?” 

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Dream said, sounding sincere. “You need to stop this.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Wilbur died more than a month ago. I would’ve thought you’d stopped this by now.” Dream said heavily.  
“Stopped what?” Tommy whispered.  
“You built Logstedshire, Tommy. Ghostbur isn’t real. Wilbur is dead.” 

“What? But-but I saw him three days ago.” Tommy cried out.  
“I’m sorry, Tommy, I tried to ignore it. I thought you’d finally stopped yesterday.”  
“N-no. You’re lying.” Tommy said hoarsely.  
“Tommy, I’m sorry, I-“  
“But you’ve talked about him before, Dream-“  
“He’s not real, Tommy!”

<

You’re not real, Tommy. 

>

Tommy clapped his hands over his ears and stumbled back. “You’re lying, you’re lying, you’re lying!” he started to scream.

He felt white-hot pain on his cheek and his face flew to the side. 

He only really realised he had been hit after he blinked and Dream was gone. 

***

Tubbo was silent; curled up in his desk chair. He wondered if anyone would notice he never went to bed - that he just stayed here.  
Chillingly cold tears sat on his chin. 

The absence of the cold circle of metal that usually fell against his chest under his shirt was devastating. 

He wanted Tommy back. He needed Tommy back.

“Tubbo?” 

His eyes widened and he tensed in his chair. 

*** 

Quackity stood in the doorway, holding a torch shining on Tubbo.  
He often did that; turning on the lights at night meant Schlatt yelling at him, so whenever he walked round after dark he always used a torch. 

Tubbo was curled up tightly in his desk chair. The remnants of tears were on his face, and his eyes were red and puffy with deep bags under them.  
Quackity sighed. “Tubbo.”  
He proceeded towards him, kneeling down on the ground so his face was level with the president’s.

“Are you okay?” 

Tubbo sniffled, burrowing deeper into the seat. “I miss Tommy.” he mumbled.  
“We all do, Tubbo.” Quackity said quietly. “We’ll get him back one day.”

There was a pause where Tubbo raised his shaking arm and rubbed away the tears with his sleeve.

“We will.”


End file.
